Beach Paradise
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Takes place during the Yakushima Vacation, when they're going to have their beach paradise. But Akihiko's and Hamuko's paradise went up and fell back down, hard. / AkihikoxHamuko


**Persona 3 Portable**

Beach Paradise

_**[AkihikoxHamuko]

* * *

**_

"Yuka-chan! Which bathing suit would you want me to wear?"

Hamuko and the SEES juniors were all in her room, changing into their lovely swimwear for the beach. Apparently, Junpei didn't want to waste any time in running to the beach and sightseeing for half-naked women.

Now, because of that certain boy's enthusiasm, Hamuko stood in front of Yukari holding a dark shade of purple bikini with black lining, complete with compatible shorts and footwear in one hand; in the other hand, she held a more lighter shade of purple bikini with a halter top with a plaid pattern and lacy edges.

Yukari studied each bathing suit outfit, a serious outlook to her. Fuuka stared behind her, performing a similar analysis for Hamuko, prepared to compare Hamuko's swimwear to her own, knowing full-well that the taller girl had more fashion sense than herself. The light-haired brunette laughed to herself as she confirmed her thoughts, "Well, it depends on how you want to portray yourself. The darker purple says, 'I'm an independent woman and I dare you to look this good.' But, the lighter one screams, 'I'm cute, I'm fine, let''s have a fun time!'"

Hamuko laughed at her friend's imaginary concepts. "That's an interesting way to look at clothing." Nevertheless, she sighed and shook her head, "I will repeat: which one would YOU want me to wear?"

The two girls shared another laugh, but was slightly interrupted when Fuuka spoke up, "Hamuko-chan," when the two girls looked to their shorter friend, she began with a hesitant but opinionated tone, "I believe the one with the lace sends out a more... secret message."

Hamuko raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Fuuka's cheeks turned pink at the sudden attention, "W-well, to be honest, the lighter one reminds me of underwear..."

Yukari raised both her eyebrows in a shocking expression at the girl's opinion before staring at the bathing suit in Hamuko's left hand. Hamuko continued on with her confusion but waited for Yukari's opinion. It was actually pretty amusing.

Yukari was always the fashionista in the dorm.

Hamuko only knew how to style herself.

Fuuka noticed the little details and extracted the encrypt information from those few details.

Yukari gave her brunette friend the nod, and both turned to their timid friend. Hamuko bowed in gratitude, "Good call, mommy."

The three girls laughed as Hamuko threw the least-liked bikini on her bed.

"I wonder what Junpei would've said if I wore the lacy one."

Yukari grinned teasingly, "Don't you wonder what _Akihiko-senpai_ would say if you wore the lacy one?"

Reddened cheeks appeared the teased girl's cheeks – the same girl pushed Yukari playfully, "You should talk, you blue hair loving battle maiden!"

An image of Hamuko's cousin flashed in Yukari's mind before she herself felt heat rise to her cheeks, "Shut up, Hamuko-chan; you know I'm not looking for a boyfriend..."

Hamuko smirked at her response, "Really now? That's not what I saw when you two were at the Strip Mall, just a few days ago I might add."

To Hamuko's surprise, Yukari grinned back at her in amusement, "I could say the same about you when you walked into Hagakure with Akihiko-senpai – hands together, _just a few days ago I might add._"

Hamuko blushed a deeper shade of red, remembering when she went to hangout with her third-year senior to the Beef Bowl restaurant when two girls stepped in front of them. "There were two girls bothering senpai. I was just helping escape their annoying accusations. They were stupid ones, too." Yukari and Fuuka listened patiently, already prepared for the beach as Hamuko continued to calmly relay to them her story whilst putting on her bathing suit. "They accused me of being Junpei's girlfriend and cheating on him, while they accused senpai of stealing another person's girlfriend when they were completely free for him."

"Well, that's stupid."

Fuuka conveyed sympathy before asking, "Did you explain to them that you aren't Junpei's girlfriend and you were on a date with senpai?"

It was quiet for a moment as Fuuka's words sunk in deeply.

Fuuka tensed up at the fallen silence.

After a minute of silence, Yukari burst out into a fit of giggles.

Hamuko's face resembled her embarrassment in red ink.

"Fuuka!" The young girl jumped at her name, "I wasn't on a date with him!"

Hamuko's cries were heard beyond the confinements of the girl's room.

* * *

"Got my sandals on... Givin' my feet a chance to breathe..." Junpei walked toward the shore and inhaled deeply, feeling the light breeze and sun's rays hit against his body, "Yup! Summer is here!"

Minato and Akihiko laughed behind him, walking up next to the enthusiastic boy and talking amongst themselves at normal voice levels.

Yukari sighed annoyingly, "Could he BE any louder?"

"Don't jinx it, he _can_ get louder."

"Let's hope not."

The sight of Junpei holding a tube was seen as Yukari and Hamuko headed toward the beach, Fuuka following a ways behind. The computer-loving female was apparently more interested in the tropical plants that surrounded the path than the actual sight of the relaxing waves and yellow sand. The girls saw the three SEES boys chatting away aimlessly as Yukari and Hamuko walked closer to them.

"But yikes, what's with Akihiko-senpai's swimsuit...?" Hamuko raised an eyebrow, "I can feel my face getting all red just looking at it..."

"Hey! Where are you looking?" Hamuko teased with a grin, pushing the girl lightly, "Eyes on your own man!"

Yukari grinned innocently, "I'm just saying! Look at him!"

Red orbs faced three boys facing the ocean, speaking casually with another.

On the left was a blue-haired lean boy – her slightly older cousin. Of course, she knew that Minato only focused on one girl at a time, never more. And she knew exactly who that girl was. Sporting simple blue swim-trunks, the blue-haired boy turned around to greet the incoming girls. His cheeks reddening slightly at the sight of them coming was the only confirmation Hamuko needed to prove her theory. She was his cousin after all.

The teenage boy next to him had become known as the notorious chick repellent. With his backwards hat and surfer trunks, Junpei's enthusiasm was multiplied when he turned around and saw certain girls in bikinis. He practically jumped in excitement and started running toward them.

But the last boy was who made her blush considerably. Silver locks, toned abs, and a tight speedo – that was the last thing she thought he would wear. No, scratch that: its above frilly pink dress. But, she wouldn't mind those strong biceps wrapping around her protectively, and as she got closer to Akihiko, she attempted to think of the ways of why Yukari would blush at the older boy.

Or maybe she should figure out why **she** was blushing at the thought of Akihiko.

A deduction in details was needed:

1. Both Akihiko and Hamuko were on a tropical paradise.

2. Both Akihiko and Hamuko liked being secluded, not isolated.

3. Both Akihiko and Hamuko were one stage away from being naked.

4. Both Akihiko and Hamuko blushed at the sight of one another in swimwear.

Yes, Akihiko's cheeks were slightly red – the excuse of 'the sun's out' would not cover up his facial color.

He's seen Mitsuru in a bathing suit – she possesses only two from her seventeen years of shopping. One was from junior high, the traditional one for swimming in physical education; the other one was a tropical-theme two-piece, complete with a white skirt and a matching red flower to clip on. She never got into the water unless had to, the reason why she was so pale. These kinds of occasions where they were relaxing on the beach though, she'd wear this white swimwear.

But seeing a girl that he was _actually_ attracted to made him wish he followed his instincts and wear a t-shirt instead of revealing his upper torso to that very same girl. Curse his earlier thoughts of training in the water!

Hamuko was sporting a lovely violet bikini with a black outlining, emphasizing her curves on her chest and her nicely toned legs. Her swimwear made her skin stand out, usually hidden by the school uniform. Her naturally tanned skin glowed in the sun against Yukari's and Fuuka's completely pale skin, and it made Akihiko believe that Hamuko stayed fit on her own time, unbeknownst to others. He would surely have to remind himself to ask Minato later on. Although, it was surprising to him to see such a well-lean body such as hers. Tennis did have its ways on a girl's body, more than archery in his opinion. He imagined Minato's cousin to be more scrawny and weak-armed, worrying about her non-existent fat and model off a bikini that an average gossip girl would wear. But he never doubted the fact that she was so much more than any other schoolgirl he's ever known.

Fighting Tartarus shadows does more to someone than just rid the floor for them; it has toned their bodies, and he can see that it really has had an effect on _hers_. She did train the hardest out of their whole group since they started, and probably trained the longest when training with different members.

The things she was capable of doing during the dark hour was inexplicably impressive.

With Junpei staring at Yukari and Hamuko like a lovesick idiot and Minato being his silent self, Akihiko stepped forward, attempting to keep his eyes looking straight ahead then slyly downward.

"Yo, about time you guys showed up," the silver-haired third-year greeted. Looking straight has its benefits: he noticed the awkward stare Yukari held, "...Something wrong, Yukari?"

Hamuko laughed inwardly while Yukari responded uncomfortably, "That's a... pretty... small... swimsuit..."

"What? You don't know?" Akihiko practically jumped at the opportunity to put his mind in a different mental set, "Swimsuits like this reduce water resistance and-"

"And eliminates extraneous weight, thus aiding in the swimmer's speed and velocity, right?" Hamuko grinned at Akihiko, hands behind her back, leaning to one side.

Not only was she fit.

She was _intelligent._

The third-year couldn't help but smile foolishly and look away to stare at Junpei's own foolish grin. Yukari raised an eyebrow at Junpei, too.

"Hey Junpei, what's the matter? You look even dumber than usual."

Junpei began to breathlessly laugh, "Maaann..." The two brunettes looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "Talk about a feast for the eyes!"

Hamuko looked at Yukari and herself before realization dawned on her: Junpei's vision was only focused below their necklines.

"Say hello to Contestant No. 1, Yukari Takeba! As you can see, she's chosen a bold design – quite unexpected! A more aggressive model than I had imagined! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that! Could her boldness come from the confidence that her club training has toned her bod!"

Hamuko laughed while Minato stepped up next to Junpei, "I concur."

Minato's teasing didn't ease Yukari's growing embarrassment, her face turning redder by the second, "W-what?"

"And check out Contestant No. 2, our lovely and faithful leader, and also the cousin of Minato, we have Hamuko Arisato! I believe I have senpai's agreement in saying that she is one cute mermaid herself!" Akihiko blushed darkly but before he could respond, Junpei continued with his perverted grin, "The curves she normally hides behind the modest school uniform are looking absolutely fine! I can't tear my eyes away!"

In contrast to Yukari's fuming expression, Hamuko took a model pose and flashed a smile to the boys, "Thanks!"

Seeing her cute pose, the older boy of the three blushed harder while her cousin rolled his eyes, laughing away.

"Man, this beach is awesome! I love this place!"

Akihiko gave a big whack on the head to Junpei as he shook his head. "Idiot."

"Do I sense jealously?" Minato teased once more, grinning innocently when Akihiko looked back at him.

"I know you were checking her out, senpai. No need to hide it," Junpei responded innocently as he rubbed his head. That's when his eye caught something in blue.

"Is that umbrella taken?"

The group turned around to find their short computer-loving friend walking next to them, staring at a reclining chair under the shade conjured by the umbrella. She was wearing a lovely teal-colored bathing suit, halter top and skirt bottom piece that absolutely fit her personality.

"Next up is Contestant No. 3, Miss Fuuka Yamagishi!" Before he went into a hyperbolic tone with a contest introduction, it seemed he was at a loss for words as he stared at Fuuka's figure up and down with red cheeks. "...Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so... I mean, you should wear swimsuits more often!"

"Huh...?" Fuuka tensed at everyone's intense gaze, and she quickly hid behind Yukari and Hamuko, hoping they would hide her embarrassment.

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

When Junpei's laugh was released in the way that sounded as if he was extremely excited, Yukari did not find it amusing. "Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!"

The sound of footsteps in the sand perked in Junpei's hearing as he turned his head, "And here's our final contestant!"

Eveyone turned their heads in Junpei's direction, finding a lovely red-head walking toward them. Grace and elegance danced around her way of nature as she approached them. She saw them staring at her and began to feel uncomfortable under everyone's gaze.

When she finally reached the group, there was a moment of silence before she spoke. "...Is something wrong?"

Junpei didn't even have enough time to start his judging analysis before the girls started checking the older girl out.

"Wow, Mitsuru-senpai," Fuuka began, stepping closer to her as she examined her senpai's pale skin, "you're beautiful."

"Yeah, your skin is flawfless!" Yukari exclaimed.

Hamuko twirled around Mitsuru, "Looking as sexy as ever, senpai!"

Mitsuru blushed under the girls' praise, looking away slightly, "Thank you..."

"Did you already put on sunscreen?" Yukari asked, touching her arm lightly.

Mitsuru flinched at the sudden contact before answering with reddened cheeks, "N-no... not yet."

The girls surrounded Mitsuru, giving each other compliments and praises on each others outfits - the typical girl talk.

On the other side of them, Junpei ran to Akihiko and Minato, forming their own gender group as they began to whisper to each other.

"Pssst, Akihiko-senpai, level with me."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow at Junpei, anticipating his next question.

"Which one's your type?" Junpei grinned all-knowingly to his senpai.

Knowing the question would've come from the boy's mouth, he hesitantly took a breath, looking back from the girls to Junpei. His voice was barely above a whisper that both Junpei and Minato had to lean in just to hear him, "...Hamuko..."

"Eh? Really!"

Akihiko slapped Junpei's head in panic when he saw Hamuko turn her head, "K-keep your voice down, you idiot!"

Junpei began to laugh, "Man! Really! No joke?"

"I saw that one coming," Minato commented, laughing to himself as Akihiko fumed in anger to Junpei's maniacal laughing.

"I was so right!"

"What are you three laughing about?" The three boys suddenly turned to find Hamuko and Yukari staring at them in question.

"Nothing!" Junpei quickly said with a grin.

"Okay..." Yukari and Hamuko talked amongst themselves once more, giggling every so often.

Junpei turned back around, bringing Minato's head down with him as he repeated the question to his junior friend, "Which one's your type, Minato?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"It's Yukari, huh?" Junpei asked, smirking under his breath. When he got the confirming nod, he let go of the blue-haired boy, laughing to himself with hands on his hips triumphantly, "I know my boys well." Breathing in the ocean air, he readied his tube for the water, "Man, this beach is great! I'm in heaven! How 'bout a swim, you guys! Bum buh buh buh bump ba baa! CHARGE!"

With that, everyone was practically splashed the moment Junpei ran into the water and began to throw water at them. Akihiko laughed and chased after the boy when he saw Hamuko gazing at him with a smile, "I'm not letting you win that easily!"

"Come on, Yuka-chan!" Hamuko screamed in glee as she pulled Yukari into the water.

Yukari shrieked in horror, "Wait, Hamuko-chan! No—ah!"

* * *

"Phew! I'm tired!" Hamuko exclaimed, leaving the water, heading toward a recliner, her towel laid on it under the umbrella.

Her brown locks were still in its usual ponytail, dripping wet to her bare back. She wrapped the teal towel around her, drying her hair in the process, watching the others have fun in the water.

Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka were in the middle of a water fight – the girls were sadly winning. Poor Junpei.

Hamuko turned to her right and saw Mitsuru observing the others like she had just done, seemingly content with simply watching under her own umbrella.

Oh, nevermind. Minato is now talking with her – it seems he's trying to convince her to join them. She saw her laugh and shake her head politely. The blue-haired boy shrugged at his attempt and returned to the water when Junpei called for his name once more. Mitsuru was joined once more by a drenched Fuuka, wanting to escape the ocean for a moment and opted to dry herself with her own towel. The third-year Student Council President and the second-year Cooking Club founder made small talk, laughing every now and then while watching the three juniors in the water.

Wait, three juniors?

Hamuko quickly looked around.

Oh, there he was.

The brunette girl stared a ways off into the water, finding Akihiko swimming back from his imaginary marker. When he left the water, he slowly walked toward her in his bare glory, the water sliding across his chiseled abs, his speedo the only excuse of not calling the third-year Boxer naked. Hamuko could feel her cheeks turn pink when her eyes trailed too far down, and she snapped them up to the boy's face, finding him closer to her than she had noticed.

"Hey, having fun?" The boy asked, fetching his towel that had been folded on the other recliner next to her.

Akihiko was fighting off every urge to stare at the half-naked girl in front of him, clothed in only undergarment lookalikes and shorts. The fact that she was completely wet, water rolling down her chest and down her stomach, along her arms and legs was starting to make his temperature rise within him.

Hamuko laughed at the understatement, "The most that I've had with this group in awhile."

"That's great." Akihiko began to rub at his hair with the towel, racking his mind for anything to talk about, but she beat him to it.

"Having fun working out? Seems like you were making good time with your imaginary marker."

This time, the silver-haired boy laughed, "I don't even know what my time was. That's the problem with imaginary markers: they never tell you how far you've gone until you notice you can't even see your friends anymore."

The two shared a laugh as they both were drying themselves off. When Hamuko seemed satisfied enough with damp hair and a dry body, she laid on the recliner, getting comfortable while Akihiko began rummaging through his bag, probably looking for a shirt.

"Hm..."

"Something wrong?" Hamuko leaned forward from her reclining position, watching Akihiko stand up and look around.

"Can't find my shirt..."

He began to lift his bags, other people's bags, look under the recliners, but to no avail. He couldn't find his shirt. Hamuko also began looking around too, even though she would prefer the boy to continue to be bare, showing off his muscles that he's constantly making more sturdy. "You sure it's not in your bag?"

Akihiko grunted slightly before looking in his bag once more. When he felt like ripping the bag apart, the sound of Junpei's voice calling out to him distracted him for the moment.

"Hey senpai! Looking for something?" Junpei screamed, waving something in the air.

Hamuko had been looking under her partner's recliner, but when she heard Junpei, she got back up just in time for Akihiko to growl, "You're dead, Junpei!"

It wasn't a great time for Akihiko to seek vengeance. At that precise moment, Hamuko stood up and the senior boy had run into her, practically bumping heads with her. She stumbled back, but lost her footing, falling back onto the recliner. In that process, Akihiko ignored the throbbing pain in his head to try catching the poor victim which resulted in him falling on the recliner as well – on top of her.

"Ow..."

The throbbing sensation in Hamuko's head wasn't the only thing she felt at the moment. She felt a heavy... _thing_ on top of her.

When she finally opened her eyes, it was no _thing_ on her, it was a body. Akihiko had somehow fallen on top of her, but he saved himself somewhat when his hands landed on the bars on either side of her. But even so, his face was still considerably close, causing him and the girl's temperatures to rise exponentially of putting more color in their cheeks. Akihiko's mind scrambled when he was taking in the situation he was in.

An arm was helping him prop up next to her head so he wasn't completely on the girl.

His hand was holding onto the opposite arm of the recliner, keeping his body steady.

His stomach was completely against hers, toned against lean.

Their heartbeats quickened considerably that their breathing completely stopped.

His legs were sprawled on top of her, making it possible for his groin to press awkwardly against her pelvic region.

Their eyes were completely locked, brown looking at red.

"W-well..." Hamuko started awkwardly, "this is unexpected."

"S-sorry!" Akihiko cried, quickly removing himself from her, averting his gaze to the ocean where everyone had apparently seen the whole ordeal, including Mitsuru who was currently walking toward the two.

Hamuko continued to lay against the recliner, trying to calm her heart and regulate her erratic breathing. One part of her wanted to slap Akihiko; but another part wish he had stayed.

She looked toward the others, finding them all staring with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Mitsuru had a stern look, walking toward them.

"Woo-hoo! Go senpai!" Junpei cheered with a fist to the air.

Yukari splashed his face, "You idiot!"

"Is everything alright over here?" Mitsuru asked, reaching the two with crossed arms.

"Uhm..."

Oh boy, this is going to be a lot of explaining.


End file.
